TRADUCTION: Jetés dans le passé
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Lorsque sept enfants sont projetés quatre cents ans dans le passé, que seul deux d'entre eux parlent la langue locale: l'italien. Il vaut mieux se serrer les coudes. Heureusement qu'ils peuvent compter sur Giotto-nii et ses amis.
1. Chapitre 1: Doubles

**Diclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à SkyGem et la traduction est de moi.**

Écriture: _C'est en japonais._ C'est en italien

 _Infos sur l'histoire: Jetés dans le passé à été initialement prévu pour être une trilogie. Ceci est la première partie, la seconde est en hiatus depuis 2012 et la 3ème attends que la 2ème soit finie. Si l'auteur poursuit la seconde partie je la mettrai mais en attendant..._

* * *

Jetés dans le passé.

* * *

Giotto, un jeune de dix-huit ans était en train de faire une promenade dans les jardins privés du manoir Vongola (où seuls les gardiens et lui étaient autorisés à marcher) lorsqu'il a entendu un bruissement dans les buissons derrière lui. Surpris, le blond pivota avec un sourire, s'attendant à voir l'un de ses gardiens. Ce qu'il a vu à la place a fait tomber sa mâchoire au sol. (métaphoriquement, bien sûr)

Des buissons est sorti un petit garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'être plus vieux que quatre ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns en désordre et ses grands yeux chocolat étaient terrifiés. Il avait des éraflures sur tout le visage ainsi que sur ses bras et il avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

Le blond regarda juste le petit brun avec de grands yeux. Comment diable était-il entré ici? La base Vongola était fortement gardée et beaucoup d'espions et/où assassins n'avait même pas passé la paroi extérieure et un petit garçon était parvenu à rentrer dans les jardins privés avec seulement quelques contusions?

Giotto était sur le point de commencer à interroger le garçon quand soudain, l'enfant chancela.

Avançant le jeune don mafieux attrapa le petit garçon dans ses bras parce que, potentiel assassin/ espion où non, il était encore un gamin. Sans parler du fait que son intuition lui disait que l'enfant était inoffensif.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Giotto laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea vers la maison, portant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Ce fut seulement pendant ce voyage qu'il a vu les similitudes entre lui et le petit brun. Leurs visages étaient si semblables, il serait presque impossible pour eux de ne **pas** être liés, mais le problème était là, Giotto ne possédait pas de parents en **vie.**

Le jeune homme était tellement pris dans les caractéristiques du brun que lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées il était sur le point de percuter un arbre. Faisant une embardée sur le côté juste à temps, il continua vers sa destination, cette fois en prenant soin de regarder où il allait.

Après avoir quitté la cour intérieur il se dirigeait vers l'une des chambres d'hôtes lorsqu'il entendit G crier.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR TU NE SAIS PAS OU TU ES?! entendit-il sa main droite hurler et sa curiosité était éveillée. Est-ce que Lampo avait essayé, à nouveau, de se faufiler dans sa chambre pour voler des bombons?

-PUTAIN! JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DIT A L'INSTANT QUE J'ÉTAIS A UN RÉCITAL DE PIANO! Cria une voix tout aussi forte mais beaucoup plus jeune. Et ce n'était très certainement pas celle de Lampo.

Giotto laissa échapper un sifflement. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir il savait que ce gamin mystère était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un tel langage coloré. Suivant le son de la voix, Giotto a trouvé son meilleur ami debout à l'extérieur de sa chambre, criant à un enfant aux cheveux argentés suffisamment long pour atteindre ses épaules. Bien que le blond ne pouvait pas voir son visage il était certain que le gamin avait une expression très semblable à celle que son gardien de la tempête portait.

-ET QU'EST-CE QUE L'ENFER EST UN PIANO?!

-C'EST UN INSTRUMENT DE MUSIQUE, IGNARE, INCULTE!

Giotto les interrompis avant que l'enfant ne puisse continuer à insulter G.

-Que se passe t-il ici? Demanda t-il d'une voix normale. Immédiatement, les deux ont arrêtés de crier alors que l'enfant se tournait pour regarder Giotto.

Quand il vit le visage de l'enfant, Giotto écarquilla les yeux en état de choc. Le visage de l'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à celui de l'homme avec lequel il se disputait.

G quand à lui repéra l'enfant dans les bras de son patron et son visage devient interrogatoire.

-Qui est-ce?

Giotto haussa les épaules:

-Un enfant que j'ai trouvé alors que je me promenais dans le jardin.

-Et tu l'as emmené ICI? Demanda G, commençant à crier à nouveau. ET SI C'EST UN ESPION? Pour ce que nous en savons, lui et ce morveux, il désigna l'enfant aux cheveux argenté, pourraient être complices!

-OI! Cria le-dit garçon. Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, bon sang! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai jamais ce gars de ma vie!

-Comme si l'ENFER j'allais te croire! Cria G le fusillant du regard. Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que vous n'êtes pas des espions envoyés par une autre famille pour obtenir des informations sur les Vongola?

Levant les yeux au ciel le garçon répondit:

-Parce que mon père est bon ami avec...

Le garçon a cependant été coupé par une explosion provenant de la cour.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Giotto déplaça le petit brun dans ses bras de sorte qu'il puisse s'agripper à son dos puis se tourna et se dirigea vers l'endroit dont le bruit provenait.

G attrapa l'autre garçon par le bras et le suivit vers la source du bruit.

Quand ils sont arrivés à la cour, ils ont vu Alaude menotter un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris acier. Il fixait Alaude avec un mélange de colère et d'indignation. D'où Giotto se tenait, il pouvait voir que le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à son gardien du Nuage.

Maintenant, le jeune don commençait à se méfier. D'où apparaissaient tous ses enfants? Et y avait-il une raison pour laquelle ils ressemblaient tellement à lui et ses gardiens?

Laissant échapper un soupire, il fit signe à Alaude de venir et l'homme obéit silencieusement. Quand il a vu les enfants avec son patron et la main droite stupide, il leva un sourcil comme s'il disait: "Et ils sont?"

Secouant la tête, Giotto répondit:

-Juste apparus comme ça. Et lui?

-Je l'ai trouvé errant autour, alors je l'ai appréhendé pour intrusion. Il ne réponds pas à ce que je lui dit.

-Tu le connais, **lui**? Demanda G au garçon dont il tenait le bras avec une prise ferme.

-Non. Répondit-il, en détournant le yeux et faisant la moue, visiblement énervé de ne pas être assez fort pour le faire lâcher prise.

Un silence gêné s'installa, puis commença à durer, si bien que Giotto était sur le point de le briser lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement dans son dos et qu'il se retourna pour voir le garçon qu'il tenait ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque le garçon le vit, ses yeux se sont agrandis d'effroi et il lâcha immédiatement Giotto, s'écarta de son dos et tomba sur le sol.

Quand il atterri, il leva les yeux vers tous les gens qui lui faisait peur, les trois hommes et les deux garçons. Ses yeux larmoyaient.

- _Okaa-san..._ sanglota le petit garçon dans une langue que Giotto reconnu immédiatement comme étant du japonais.

Essayant de paraître le plus rassurant possible, Giotto sourit et répondit dans la même langue.

- _N'est pas peur, petit._

Malheureusement cela sembla avoir l'effet inverse et le petit garçon cria plus fort, ayant peur de l'étranger aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus.

- _Tais-toi, herbivore._ Coupa une nouvelle voix, Giotto regarda surpris l'enfant que Alaude tenait.

Voilà, pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à Alaude auparavant. Il comprenait probablement seulement le japonais.

Le petit brun assez étonnamment, arrêta de pleurer et regarda le garçon plus âgé avec de grands yeux.

- _H...Hibari-sempai?_ Demanda t-il.

L'autre garçon maintenant identifié comme Hibari, hocha simplement la tête et détourna la tête. Giotto dut étouffer un petit rire: il était si semblable à Alaude. Le garçon essayait d'agir indifférent et d'avoir l'air froid mais Giotto savait que lui dire de se taire avait été sa façon de rassurer le petit brun.

Sans un mot, Alaude jeta soudainement le garçon nommé Hibari sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'intérieur en disant:

-Je vais prendre celui-ci pour l'enquête. Je vous suggère de faire de même si vous ne voulez pas **être** arrêtés.

G pour une fois n'a rien dit suivant simplement le gardien des nuages à l'intérieur.

Avec un sourire rassurant, Giotto tendit la main au garçon brun.

Tsuna qui était maintenant beaucoup plus calme sachant que son senpai de l'école était là sourit timidement et pris la main offerte.

Les deux d'entre eux marchaient tranquillement à l'arrière du groupe pendant un certain temps puis Tsuna leva les yeux vers l'homme blond, n'ayant maintenant plus peur du tout de lui; il avait l'air gentil.

- _Gomenasai.  
_

L'homme baissa les yeux avec une expression confuse.

- _Je suis désolé d'avoir été grossier._ Expliqua t-il avec un sourire d'excuse sur son visage et Giotto avait incroyablement envie de caresser les cheveux du brun.

 _-C'est bon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu avais peur. Quoi qu'il en soit mon nom est Giotto. Quel est le tien?_

 _-Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais la plupart des gens m'appellent Tsuna!_ répondit le garçon avec enthousiasme faisant un peu rire Giotto.

Il aurait parlé un peu plus mais Tsuna l'arrêta regardant devant lui.

Suivant son regard, Giotto remarqua que les autres s'étaient arrêtés et qu'il était dangereusement près de se cogner à une certain alouette.

Ladite alouette regardait en direction d'une porte ouverte, laquelle Giotto le savait immédiatement conduisait à la chambre d'Asari.

De l'intérieur provenait le bruit d'une conversation, lorsque Giotto poussa la porte, il tomba presque au sol de surprise en voyant son gardien de la pluie assis sur un coussin profitant d'un thé en compagnie d'un enfant lui ressemblant beaucoup.

En voyant l'homme japonais, Tsuna laissa échapper un petit cri et couru dans la pièce.

Lorsque les deux occupants de la pièce le virent, ils eurent un sourire jumeaux et Tsuna sourit en retour.

Cédant il leur dit:

- _Ohayo gozaimasu!_

Ayant l'air légèrement surpris, Asari commenta: "Un mini Giotto". Croisant le regard de son patron il eut un sourire malicieux puis se tourna vers le garçon et dit en japonais:

- _Ohayo boya, ai-je raison de supposer que tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici?_

Tsuna hocha la tête et Asari sourit. Tournant son attention vers son patron il demanda:

-Où les emmenez-vous?

 _-_ En salle d'interrogatoire, l'idée d'Alaude. Répondit Giotto.

Hochant la tête, Asari se leva et commenta:

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller nous aussi.

Se tournant vers l'enfant avec qui il avait partagé un thé il lui dit:

 _-Yamamoto-kun, mon ami voudrais vous poser quelques questions. Est-ce que c'est ok?_

Yamamoto sourit en hochant la tête.

- _Ça ne me dérange pas, Asari-san._

Alors que la petite troupe commençait à bouger, Giotto regarda chacun des enfants. D'après ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, ils agissaient tous de la même façon que celui à qui ils ressemblaient. Une pensée terrifiante.

Si l'on suivait la logique actuelle, alors un double miniature de Daemon viendrait se montrer bientôt et que Dieu les aident lorsque ça se produirait.

* * *

NDA: Lambo ne fera pas parti de cette fic, désolée à ses fans.

 **WARNING: J'ai demandé à l'auteur en début juin (2016) la permission de traduire mais je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse. Si l'auteur m'informe qu'elle refuse que je traduise je retirerai cette fic.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Seigneur, il y en a deux!

**Diclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à SkyGem et la traduction est de moi.**

Écriture: _C'est en japonais._ C'est en italien

 _Infos sur l'histoire: Jetés dans le passé à été initialement prévu pour être une trilogie. Ceci est la première partie, la seconde est en hiatus depuis 2012 et la 3ème attends que la 2ème soit finie. Si l'auteur poursuit la seconde partie je la mettrai mais en attendant..._

Jetés dans le passé.

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Daemon, qui était sur le chemin du retour après sa dernière mission à Rome, avait l'air soupçonneux face à ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous imaginé qu'il y aurait une autre personne quelque part dans le monde avec des cheveux même à distance similaire aux siens.

Alors pour trouver DEUX enfants avec des coiffures presque identiques l'irritait sans fin. Et ce pour ne pas mentionner le visage du morveux garçon qui était également semblable au sien et cela l'agaçait encore plus... au moins la petite fille ne lui ressemblait en rien.

-Qui diable es-tu? Demanda Daemon au jeune garçon qui le fixait.

-Qui diable es- **tu**? Rétorqua le gamin, les yeux fixés sur lui avec des yeux incompatibles; maintenant comment les avait-il eu? Le gardien de la Brume était à peu près sûr que l'on ne pouvait pas être né avec un oeil rouge... pouvait-on?

Son sourcil se haussa et il dit:

-Je t'ai demandé d'abord, morveux! Quoiqu'il en soit, tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de respecter tes ainés?

-J'ai pas de parents! Cria l'enfant, maintenant tirez-vous de là, espèce de putain de pédophile!

-Pé... Pédophile?! Demanda Daemon, reculant sous le choc. Laissant la colère le submerger il forma une illusion d'une centaine de serpents, s'emmêlant autour du petit garçon. Le garçon l'a choqué, en lui montrant que lui aussi pouvait se servir d'illusions.

Après une bataille de longue halène, les deux illusionniste sont tombés au sol, haletant. Tout au long de toute l'épreuve, la jeune fille, qui avait été oubliée depuis longtemps, s'était assise là à les regarder en silence.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Daemon se tourna vers la fillette, qui détourna rapidement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta sœur? Demanda-t-il finalement à l'enfant, dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom.

-Elle n'est pas ma sœur. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Quand je suis soudainement apparu, elle était avec moi.

-Apparu? Releva Daemon interrogatif.

-A en juger par les vêtements que toi et tous les autres vous semblez porter et l'ambiance général, je suppose que nous sommes dans le milieu du 17ème siècle. Je suis d'environ quatre cent ans dans le futur. Dit le garçon, nonchalamment haussant les épaules comme être envoyé des siècles dans le passé était la norme pour lui.

Daemon laissa échapper un rire à pleine gorge; il commençait à aimer cet enfant.

-De l'avenir, hein? Demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

-C'est vrai. Lui dit-il en plissant les yeux. Et au vu de ses vêtements elle est probablement de la même époque que moi.

Pour la première fois, Daemon remarqua avec surprise que leurs vêtements étaient en effet étrange.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il décida qu'il irait avec leur petit "jeu"... pour le moment.

-Kufufu, je vois. Dit-il. Alors si vous êtes de l'avenir, je suppose que vous n'avez nulle part où aller pendant que vous êtes ici?

-Nous pensons à quelque chose. Dit le garçon aux yeux dépareillés et Daemon leva un sourcil. En dépit de dire qu'il ne connaissait pas la fillette, le garçon semblait s'être attaché à elle.

Ne voulant pas perdre ses nouveaux jouets si vite, le gardien de la brume leur proposa:

-Et bien pourquoi ne pas rester avec moi et ma Famiglia au manoir Vongola?

-Vongola? releva le petit garçon, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je vois. A en juger par vos illusions alors vous devez être Daemon, le gardien de la Brume de la première génération Vongola. Exact?

-Oh, tu me connais? Il demanda, se sentant étrangement excité.

-Bien sûr les Vongola sont la famille la plus puissante de toute l'Italie. Tout le monde les connait. Déclara l'enfant, très lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant où à un simple d'esprit.

-Vraiment? Demanda l'illusionniste âgé avec enthousiasme, se trouvant à croire de plus en plus en dans histoire de l'enfant. Et bien, tu auras à m'en dire plus quand nous arriverons à la maison.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose à ce sujet. Renifla le garçon. J'étais dans la famille Estraeno avant qu'ils ne soient... détruit. Je déteste tout ce qui a avoir avec la mafia.

-Je vois dit Daemon pensivement. Et bien, si vous venez avec moi, tu auras une chance d'accéder au bureau d'un chef de la mafia et de casser les pieds à son bras droit pendant que tu y seras. Je vais même faire en sorte qu'ils ne vous tuent pas.

Le petit garçon sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête et dit:

-Kufufu, il semble que tu ais un accord, Spade. Par ailleurs, je suis Mukuro et c'est Nagi.

-Je pensais que tu avais dit ne pas la connaitre. Releva Daemon curieusement.

-Je ne la connais pas confirma Mukuro avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais avant que tu ne viennes j'ai essayé de lui parler. Mais elle ne parle pas italien seulement une langue asiatique. Japonais, je crois. Tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre c'est que son nom est Nagi.

-Je vois... commenta Daemon pensif. S'abaissant pour être à hauteur des yeux de la fillette il lui dit:

 _C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Nagi-san._ Lui dit-il et ses yeux s'élargirent.

S'inclinant profondément elle lui répondit:

 _-Hajimemashite, Spade-san._

Daemon sourit quand elle lui répondit. Mukuro les regarda juste.

- _Appelle-moi juste Daemon._ déclara le gardien de la brume tenant une main vers elle en invitation.

 _Votre ami, ici m'a dit que tu étais perdue. Pourquoi ne pas venir vivre avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un moyen de revenir à la maison?_

Nagi leva les yeux vers l'homme étrange avec incertitude. Elle avait appris à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne devait pas faire confiance aux étrangers, en particulier ceux qui sont beaux. Mais les règles, s'appliquaient elles ici? Elle était coincée, quelque part. Sans aucune chance de retourner à la maison dans un avenir proche. Et elle allait mourir de toute façon si elle ne trouvait pas une solution très bientôt.

Finalement après une légère hésitation, Nagi prit la main et sourit lui permettant de la conduire là où il vivait.

* * *

Giotto avait les yeux grand ouvert sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait devant lui.

Le Alaude normalement calme donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'éclater. Et tout cela grâce au gosse qui avait les cheveux argentés et qui, il venait de l'apprendre se nommait Hayato Gokudera. Pas même, G ne pouvait rendre Alaude aussi fou que Hayato le pouvait. Et le plus étrange c'est que l'enfant n'essayait même pas.

-Je vais te le demander encore une fois, dit le blond pale d'une voix à peine contrôlée et cette fois, vous allez me répondre correctement. Comment es-tu rentré dans la maison?!

Hayato simplement détourna la tête et croisa les bras:

-Je vous ai **déjà** répondu, a de nombreuses reprises. Si vous ne parvenez pas à le comprendre alors je n'ai aucune raison de vous parler d'avantage.

Enfin, finalement le contrôle d'Alaude se brisa et il se jeta sur le garçon.

G et moi lui avons tout deux saisi un bras, essayant de l'empêcher de malmener l'ennuyeux petit morveux. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas déjà essayé c'est que je l'avais menacé de démanteler son réseau d'information.

Durant les deux dernières heures, nous nous étions tous retranchés dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Essayant de comprendre "comment" et "pourquoi" ils étaient sur la propriété des Vongola. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avions absolument rien trouvé.

Frottant ma tête pour essayer de dissiper l'énorme mal de tête que je recevais. J'étais sur le point de commencer à parler de nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Et Daemon en sorti à grandes enjambées, un sourire énorme sur le visage.

-Je vous ai cherchés partout! Cria t-il triomphalement. Nous avons des invités!

Alors qu'il disait ça, les deux enfants sortirent de derrière lui et quand Giotto vit leurs coiffures ananas, il se figea dans l'horreur.

-Cher Seigneur, il y a **DEUX** sosies!

* * *

 _ **NDT:** Les "tu" et les "vous": Daemon parle parfois que à Mukuro d'autres fois il inclut Chrome. D'où la passation du "tu" au "vous". Mukuro qui tutoie Daemon, vous l'imaginez le vouvoyer? Et puis il a déjà été relevé que Mukuro et la politesse..._


	3. Chapitre 3: Venus du Futur

**Diclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à SkyGem et la traduction est de moi.**

Écriture: _C'est en japonais._ C'est en italien

 _Infos sur l'histoire: Jetés dans le passé à été initialement prévu pour être une trilogie. Ceci est la première partie, la seconde est en hiatus depuis 2012 et la 3ème attends que la 2ème soit finie. Si l'auteur poursuit la seconde partie je la mettrai mais en attendant..._

Jetés dans le passé.

Chapitre 3

Giotto regarda les deux enfants durant une seconde. Puis regarda son gardien de la brume en espérants qu'ils n'étaient qui il pensait qu'ils étaient.

-Daemon... qui sont ces enfants? Demanda le blond d'une voix nerveuse.

Haussant les épaules, le gardien répondit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sâche. Je viens de tomber sur eux dans la ville et comme ils n'avaient nulle part où aller je les ai ramené avec moi.

Giotto regarda simplement l'illusionniste avec de grands yeux. Est-ce que l'homme avait toujours été aussi stupide?

-ÊTES-VOUS ATTARDE?! Cria G. Et si c'étaient des espions où quelque chose?

Daemon fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

-Il est impossible qu'ils soient des espions.

-Et pourquoi cela? Demanda Asari vraiment curieux.

-Parcequ'ils viennent du futur. A répondu l'illusionniste avec un sourire maladroit sur le visage. Evidemment qu'ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'il leur disait.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel, les adultes dans la pièce qui semblait avoir complètement oublié les enfants se demandaient combien de fois Daemon, bébé était tombé sur la tête. Mukuro regardait la situation avec un interêt minimum. Gokudera avait une expression calculatrice et les autres enfants (dont aucun n'avait compris ce qui se disait) regardaient simplement avec des visages confus en se demandant ce qui se produisait.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Daemon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul avec des enfants étranges dans la maison. Alors qu'il disait cela il regarda fixement les autres enfants présent dans la pièce, remarquant seulement à ce moment-là la ressemblance avec les autres gardiens. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la-dite ressemblance:

Oh, mon dieu, Talbot a trouvé un moyen de nous clonen?!

Mukuro leva les yeux vers l'adulte stupide à travers ses yeux ennuyés puis prenant la main de Nagi il s'écarta légèrement pour se rapprocher des autres enfants.

En même temps que cela se produisait, Gokudera, qui ruminait encore sur que Daemon avait dit (comme quoi les enfants à têtes d'ananas venaient de l'avenir) arriva finalement à la conclusion qu'il était en effet dans le passé. Et de ce qu'il pouvait dire les autres enfants l'étaient eux aussi.

-Ce qu'à dit la tête d'ananas est vrai. Dit le garçon aux cheveux argentés et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi. Demanda Giotto complètement désorienté.

-Je suis a peu près sûr que ni moi, ni les autres enfants ne sommes de cette époque.

G reninfla à cela.

-Très drôle, morveux. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je vais croire que vous êtes de l'avenir.

-C'est vrai. Grogna Gokudera. Se tournant vers Mukuro il lui dit:

Avant que vous n'arriviez ici, nous étions en 199X, non?

Giotto regarda l'enfant avec de grands yeux. Pas parce qu'il affirmait venir du futur mais parce qu'il le croyait rééllement. Giotto aurait su si l'enfant mentait (l'un des avantages de son hyper intuition) mais ce gamin, aussi impossible que cela semble disait la vérité.

-G. appela t-il son gardien pour le maintenir calme. Quand il y eu une absence de bruit dans la salle, Giotto se tourna vers Tsuna et se pencha, Giotto lui demanda d'une voix grave, quoique douce.

 _Tsuna-kun, dis-moi en quelle année sommes nous?_

Le petit brun inclina la tête sur le côté. _Nous sommes en 199X._ Répondit-il sans hésitation.

Il y eu un souffle à peine audible de G. Lorsque Giotto se tourna vers lui en lui donnant un regard significatif, l'homme aux cheveux roux secoua juste la tête sur le côté, refusant toujours de croire ce qui était devant ses yeux.

-Ce pourrait être une mise en scène, vous savez... ils comprennent probablement tout ce que nous disons. Malgré ses paroles, le ton de G était incertain.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Giotto se tourna vers Alaude.

-Qu'en penses-tu?

Alaude était calme depuis que Daemon avait fait irruption dans la salle. Observant la situation avec un intérêt calme. Maintenant que tous les yeux étaient sur lui, il adopta un masque d'indifférence et commenta:

-Je pense qu'il est temps que nous appelions Talbot et que nous trouvions un moyen de ramener ses marmots dans leur époque. Avec cela, le blond quitta la salle, laissant derrière lui un Hibari toujours menotté.

Knuckle venait juste de terminer ses kilomètres de courses quotidiennes et retournait dans sa chambre pour se changer de nouveau dans sa robe de prêtre. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il vit et qui attira son attention fut la petite silhouette endormie sur son lit.

Curieux, il alla jusqu'à son lit pour voir qui c'était. La silhouette était beaucoup trop petite même pour Lampo, qui était le plus jeune dans l'ensemble de la demeure.

En tirant la couverture, sa mâchoire tomba au sol quand il vit un jeune garçon, âgé de cinq ans au plus, recroquevillé en une petite boule, dormant paisiblement.

Le prêtre resta là pendant un certain temps, se demandant quoi faire. En fin de compte, il ne pouvait penser à rien de mieux que réveiller l'enfant pour pouvoir l'interroger.

Doucement il secoua l'épaule du garçon, mais il n'a pas répondu. Il a essayé à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois et encore une fois. Sans parvenir à réveiller l'enfant.

En fin de compte pour réussir à le réveiller, le gardien du soleil à dû crier dans les oreilles de l'enfant:

-DEBOUT!

Enfin, l'enfant à ouvert des yeux groggy par le sommeil et il regarda autour de lui dans la confusion, ne semblant pas reconnaitre où il était.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda Knuckle au garçon posant une main sur son épaule.

L'enfant le regardait simplement avec une expression vide et quand il a ouvert la bouche pour parler, ce n'était pas en italien.

Faisant un sourire, Knuckle se présenta:

- _Je suis un prêtre, je m'appelle Knuckle et je suis aussi le gardien du soleil de la famille Vongola en Italie._

Le garçon avait les yeux embués par la confusion durant une seconde. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un large sourire n'éclaire son visage et il dit:

 _-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Vongola mais il est agréable de vous rencontrer, Knuckle-san! Je suis Sasagawa Ryohei de Naminori au Japon._


	4. Chapitre 4: Que s'est-il passé?

**Diclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à SkyGem et la traduction est de moi.**

Écriture: _C'est en japonais._ C'est en italien

 _Infos sur l'histoire: Jetés dans le passé à été initialement prévu pour être une trilogie. Ceci est la première partie, la seconde est en hiatus depuis 2012 et la 3ème attends que la 2ème soit finie. Si l'auteur poursuit la seconde partie je la mettrai mais en attendant..._

* * *

Jetés dans le passé.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Après qu'Alaude ai quitté la pièce, il y eu un long silence gêné.

Le premier à le rompre ne fut pas l'un des adultes mais en réalité ce fut le grondement de l'estomac de Tsuna.

Quand tout le monde se tourna vers le petit brun au visage rouge vif, Giotto laissa échapper un petit rire.

- _Et bien, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen pour vous ramenez à la maison, pourquoi n'irions nous pas nous nourrir?_

Tous les enfants japonais (hors Hibari) hochèrent avidement la tête, totalement affamés.

Les deux enfants italiens quand à eux regardèrent confusément jusqu'à ce qu Asari traduise pour eux:

-Voulez-vous venir vous restaurer les garçons?

Le visage de Mukuro s'éclaira immédiatement et il dit:

-Certainement je meurs de faim.

Gokudera sourit un peu, bien qu'il fut presque aussitôt remplacé par un air renfrogné.

-De la nourriture serait génial. Je dois encore évacuer la cuisine empoisonnée de ma sœur de mon système.

Sans faire de commentaire sur le sujet, G leur dit:

-D'accord mais d'abord, je pense qu nous avons tous besoin de quelques introductions. Et nous aurions aussi besoin de savoir qu'elle langue vous parlez les enfants.

Hochant la tête, Giotto se tourna vers les six enfants qui se sont blottis ensemble.

 _-Mon nom est Giotto et cet endroit est là où moi et mes amis vivons. Nous sommes sept au total ainsi que plusieurs centaines de membres du personnel. Bienvenue dans notre maison. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici._ Puis passant à l'italien, l'homme répéta le tout. Revenant au japonais il demanda aux enfants parlant japonais de lever la main. Quand il eut dit cela, trois mains se sont levées, la quatrième appartenait à Hibari lequel était encore attaché.

Se tournant vers les deux derniers enfants, Giotto leur demanda:

-Vous deux comprenez seulement l'italien?

Gokudera et Mukuro acquiescèrent et après une longue introduction où tous les adultes et les enfants se présentèrent (l'introduction était surtout longue car elle devait être dite deux fois, une fois en italien et une autre en japonais) Giotto pris la clé des menottes d'Alaude qu'il portait toujours avec lui et libéra Hibari. Puis ils sont tous allé vers la salle à manger.

 _-Alors, sais-tu comment tu es arrivé ici, Ryohei-kun?_ Demanda Knuckle sur le ton de la conversation espérant pouvoir obtenir des réponses de l'enfant.

Le garçon au cheveux blancs secoua la tête en disant:

 _-Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT allé au lit, dans ma chambre mais quand je me suis réveillé je me trouvais EXTRÊMEMENT ici._ A ce moment les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent. _Je dois rentré vite à la maison où bien Kyoko-chan sera inquiète à l'EXTRÊME._

 _-_ Kyoko? Releva Knuckle.

- _Mon EXTRÊME imouto!_

 _-Je vois..._ dit lentement Knuckle. _Et bien, Ryohei-kun, jusqu'à ce nous sachions exactement comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivé ici, je crains que vous ayez à rester._

Ryohei avait l'air consterné, mais il n'insistait jamais sur quoique ce soit très large sourire traversa son visage et il demanda:

 _-D'accord! Mais pourrait-on avoir un peu d' EXTREME nourriture. Je suis EXTREMEMENT affamé!_

Laissant échapper un rire, Knuckle accepta.

 _-Bien sûr. Mais après que nous ayons mangé il faudra aller voir certains de mes amis, d'accord?_ Le prêtre savait qu'il devrait d'abord informer Giotto au sujet de "l'intrus" mais il était si facile de se laisser entrainer dans le rythme de l'enfant et puis il savait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen que ce gamin soit d'une quelconque façon dangereux.

-Hai! Cria le garçon. _Maintenant nous allons aller manger à l'EXTRÊME._ En disant ses mots il saisit le bras de Knuckle et le tira vers la porte de sa chambre.

Laissant échapper un petit rire, le prêtre conduisit l'enfant de cinq ans vers la salle à manger tout en écoutant son bavardage à propos de sa merveilleuse sœur cadette.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger, il était sur le point de se diriger vers la cuisine quand il gela à la vue devant lui.

Giotto, G, Asari et Daemon étaient assis autour de la table en train de parler tandis que six enfants étaient assis dans les espaces entre eux. Creusant avidement dans la nourriture placée devant eux.

Le premier à le remarquer fut Asari qui sourit largement et dit:

-Ah! On dirait que Knuckle à trouvé son double lui aussi. Maintenant il ne reste plus que Lampo.

Knuckle était confus face à l'insinuation de l'homme japonais. Jetant un autre regard aux enfants, il remarqua qu'ils ressemblaient à chacun des gardiens. Sauf pour la seule fille qui était probablement le double de Daemon, si la coupe de cheveux ananas était une indication.

-Alors, il parle italien où japonais? Demanda G.

-Quoi? Demanda Knuckle dans la confusion.

-Et bien, expliqua Giotto. Tsuna, Nagi, Takeshi et Kyoya parlent tous japonais et Mukuro et Hayato parlent italien. Expliqua t-il désignant les enfants lorsqu'il prononçait leur nom. Qu'en est-il à son sujet?

-Ah, c'est Ryohei et il parle japonais. Répondit Knuckle ne comprenant toujours pas complètement la situation.

Giotto hocha la tête et avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose lorsque Tsuna tira sur sa manche.

- _Je ne peux pas manger plus, Giotto-san._ Dit l'enfant.

Giotto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire quand il a vu le visage de l'enfant. Prenant un serviette il essuya doucement le visage du garçon et demanda.

 _-C'était bon?_

- _Hai_! S'exclama le garçon avec enthousiasme.

 _-Ne, j'en veux EXTRÊMEMENT un peu._

Après cela comme Ryohei était entrain de manger. Giotto et les autres expliquèrent à Knuckle la situation et de façon surprenante, le prêtre les crus.

Après quelques minutes, il a été décidé que chaque enfant resterait dans la chambre du tuteur auquel il ressemblait. Il y eu un peu de controverse au sujet de si Nagi devait où non rester avec Daemon mais à la fin, les gardiens étaient venus à la conclusion que même Daemon ne tomberait pas si bas qu'il torturerait une petite fille sans défense (pas qu'ils n'aient pas leurs propres doutes, tout de même).

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit ceci est notre chambre._ Informa Giotto en souriant à Tsuna qui regardait la chambre avec crainte.

Après que tout le monde ai fini de manger, les gardiens s'étaient séparés pour montrer aux enfants leurs chambres.

Le blond regarda comment l'enfant de quatre ans marchait à l'intérieur, très lentement, passant sa main sur les mûrs et poussant la couverture sur le lit. Pour Giotto il ressemblait à un chiot qui regardait sa nouvelle maison pour la première fois. Retenant l'envie de caresser le brun à mort, Giotto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par un cri dans la chambre en face d'eux. Celle de Daemon.

Ses yeux s'élargissèrent, Giotto jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna puis couru à l'endroit vers où il avait entendu le cri, suivit par Tsuna.

Quand ils sont arrivés à la chambre, ils ne virent pas Daemon torturer la pauvre Nagi comme ils l'avaient prévu. Au lieu de cela, ils virent la fille ananas regarder son visage avec effroi en voyant le miroir.

- _Nagi-chan?_ Demanda Giotto dans la confusion. _Quel est le problème?_


	5. Chaptire 5: Okaa-san

**Diclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à SkyGem et la traduction est de moi.**

Écriture: _C'est en japonais._ C'est en italien

 _Infos sur l'histoire: Jetés dans le passé à été initialement prévu pour être une trilogie. Ceci est la première partie, la seconde est en hiatus depuis 2012 et la 3ème attends que la 2ème soit finie. Si l'auteur poursuit la seconde partie je la mettrai mais en attendant..._

* * *

Jetés dans le passé.

* * *

Chapitre 5

- _Nagi-chan? Quel est le problème?_

La petite fille aux cheveux violets regarda vers la source de la voix, les larmes aux yeux.

- _M...Mes... cheveux qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?_ Demanda t-elle dans un hoquet.

Giotto était complètement confus face à la situation.

- _Vos cheveux? Je ne vois rien de mal. N'est-ce pas comme ça que vous êtes arrivée depuis la maison?_

Cette réponse la confondis encore plus.

 _-Hein?! J'ai été comme ça tout le temps?!_

Giotto se contenta de la regarder fixement. Puis se tourna vers son gardien de la brume, une grimace sur le visage et d'une voix dangereuse il appela:

-Daemon...

Daemon qui regardait avec une expression hilare la situation se tourna vers Giotto quand il entendit le blond prononcer son nom.

En voyant l'expression sur le visage de son patron, il commença lentement à reculer, terrifié par l'enfer qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Il leva les mains devant lui. Protestant vivement.

-Ce... c'est pas moi! E... elle avait cette coiffure quand je l'ai rencontrée! Je le jure!

L'illusionniste savait que son patron ne le croyait pas et il était sur le point de faire une autre défense lorsqu'il remarqua un bruit de rire effrayant. Et tout le monde se tourna vers la seconde et dernière tête d'ananas présente dans la chambre.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu, se tenait l'estomac, riant hystériquement alors que tous dans la chambre le regardait choqué.

-Toi...! haleta Daemon, se rappelant soudain que le garçon pouvait, lui aussi faire apparaitre des illusions.

Nagi en dépit de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils disaient réalisa que ce devait être le garçon, Rokudo-san qui avait fait ça à ses cheveux. Elle savait aussi ayant observé sa bataille avec Daemon que cette coiffure n'était pas réel.

La petite fille se dirigea vers lui, interrompant Daemon et réclamant l'attention de tous.

Debout devant Rokudo-san, essayant de ne pas pleurer elle renifla une fois et demanda:

 _-Si...s'il te plait... ramène-mes cheveux à leur état d'origine. S'il te plait..._

Malgré qu'il ne parlait pas japonais, il ne fut pas difficile pour Mukuro de comprendre l'essentiel de ce qu'elle disait.

Pendant une seconde, il envisagea de ne pas tenir compte de sa demande. Mais quand il a vu à quel point la petite fille faisait de gros effort pour ne pas pleurer, le peu d'humanité qui restait au garçon, l'obligea à accorder la demande.

Soupirant, il se retourna en grognant, libérant son illusion sur les cheveux de la fillette.

L'instant suivant au lieu d'une coiffure d'ananas, la jeune Nagi avait de longs cheveux violet qui atteignait presque sa taille et elle n'avait aucune ressemblance avec un ananas.

Mukuro s'éloigna en maugréant et Nagi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Les trois autres dans la salle, cependant, ont été très surpris de voir comment la nouvelle coiffure de Nagi lui allait. Elle avait l'air... normale.

Souriant, le jeune Tsuna, sauta joyeusement sur elle, en souriant brillamment.

- _Peu importe à quoi elle ressemble. Nagi-chan est toujours aussi jolie!_

La petite fille japonaise rougit à cela et bégaya un petit:

\- _A ... Arigato Sawada-San._

Secouant la tête à sa réponse Tsuna lui répondit:

- _Tu peux m'appeler Tsu-kun, c'est comme ça que okaa-san m'appelle toujours._

 _-H...hai._ Lui répondit la fillette aussi timide qu'auparavant.

Tsuna donnait l'impression qu'il voulait répondre, mais à ce moment, un petit bâillement échappa de la bouche de l'enfant. Bâillement qui fut vite repris par Nagi et même Mukuro qui boudait dans son coin.

Riant, Giotto se pencha pour ramassa le petit enfant qui glapit et attrapa fermement le cou de Giotto lorsque celui-ci le souleva.

 _-Il est encore un peu tôt, mais pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas les enfants faire une sieste? Vous avez tous eu une journée bien remplie._ Leur dit Giotto doucement en portant Tsuna vers leur chambre à coucher. Avant de sortir de la pièce il se tourna vers Nagi avec un regard significatif puis dit à Mukuro cette fois en italien:

Va dormir toi aussi, Mukuro.

-Peu importe, répondit Mukuro d'une voix nonchalante avant de se tourner pour faire exactement ce que le blond avait dit et d'escalader le lit de Daemon, tapotant la place à côté de lui montrant que Nagi était elle aussi la bienvenue.

La petite fille hésita un instant, pensant à ce qu'il avait fait à ses cheveux. Quand elle vit l'expression de Mukuro, cependant, elle a décidé que peut être elle pourrait lui faire confiance pour cette fois.

Escaladant le lit à côté de lui elle se coucha et ferma les yeux.

-Mi dispiace... lui dit une voix calme et la petite fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Maintenant elle savait comment dire: "Je suis désolé" en italien.

Alors qu'ils dérivaient lentement vers le sommeil, aucun d'eux n'a prêté attention à Daemon qui regardait avec des yeux choqués. Se demandant à quel moment il était devenu si faible que **DEUX enfants** pouvaient voler son lit et s'en sortir indemne.

Après avoir déposé Tsuna dans son lit, Giotto organisa une réunion avec l'ensemble de ses gardiens.

Quand ils sont tous arrivés, ils avaient des expressions graves sur leurs visages.

Avant même que Giotto n'ai pu commencer à parler, Asari leur dit:

-Nous devons ramener ses enfants chez eux, rapidement! Nous ne devons pas les laisser être entrainé dans la mafia.

-Je suis d'accord, a déclaré Knuckle calmement, certes, Dieu, ne nous pardonneraient jamais si nous devions faire glisser ces enfants innocents dans notre monde sombre.

Il y eu un grognement à travers la table.

-Innocent? Demanda Daemon d'une voix incrédule. Après un regard de Giotto cependant il se tut, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardant au loin, grommelant tranquillement pour lui-même comme quoi il n'y avait aucun moyen que cet enfant à tête d'ananas soit innocent.

-Je suis pleinement d'accord avec vous deux. Acquiesça Giotto en regardant ses gardiens de la Pluie et du Soleil. Finalement il se tourna vers Alaude et lui demanda: As-tu parlé à Talbot?

Le Nuage hocha la tête.

-Quand j'ai expliqué à l'herbivore ce qui est arrivé, il m'a regardé comme si j'avais fait une sorte de découverte et a dit: "Je me demandais ce qu'était la perturbation était. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais les enfants de retour dans leur époque avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte!"

Giotto hocha la tête à cela, semblant moins inquiet.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a donné une estimation sur combien de temps ça pourrait lui prendre?

A ce moment, là Alaude grogna entre ses dents, guère heureux lorsqu'il dit:

-Un mois.

Il y eu un silence complet tout autour de la table.

-Un mois? Demanda G, incrédule.

-Je dois gérer ces marmots pendant un mois? Demanda Daemon son expression était horrifiée.

-Veux-tu bien la fermer?! Grogna G, encore plus énervé que l'illusionniste. Il n'y a pas moyens que tes marmots soient aussi ennuyeux que celui auquel je dois faire face.

-Tu veux parier? Demanda Daemon avec un regard torve.

Avant que G ne puisse accepter leur patron les interrompit.

-Assez, intervient Giotto avec une note de finalité dans la voix. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à traiter actuellement. Le fait que Talbot ne peut pas ramener les enfants chez eux avant un mois ne peut pas être changé. Jusque là, nous allons devoir rester sur nos gardes. Seulement trois gardiens pourront être éloigné de la maison à la fois et même si ça a été divisé ainsi, votre seule responsabilité n'est pas d'aider l'enfant qui partage votre chambre. Si vous voyez un enfant, **indépendamment du quel** en danger, où si l'un d'eux à besoin de quoi que ce soit, c'est votre devoir de les aider. Compris?

Tout le monde autour de la table hocha la tête.

-Et je ne crois pas qu'il serait préférable de le dire aux autres familles qui séjournent actuellement chez nous. Observa Asari. Ce serait l'équivalent de les inviter à essayer d'enlever les enfants. Nous allons devoir les garder secret pour les protéger.

Tout à coup l'expression de Daemon est devenue espiègle et sans même avoir à le regarder Giotto lui-dit:

-Ne penses même pas à ça, Daemon.

Après, Daemon n'était pas stupide. Il savait que si son patron pouvait être gentil, prompt à pardonner et compatissant pour la plupart des choses. Lorsque cela concernait la sécurité des enfants, (où celle de ses bombons), il n'y avait aucune âme sur Terre qui pourrait lui désobéir et s'en sortir sans être mutilé et/où perdre la vie.

-Oui, Primo. Déclara l'illusionniste docilement, faisant la moue qu'il ai été découvert si vite.

-Mais je me demande pourquoi Lampo n'a pas de sosie? Demanda Asari tout à coup et tout s'arrêta.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le plus jeune des gardiens, lequel haussa les épaules et son expression semblait dire: "Comment voulez-vous que je le sache."

Giotto se plongea dans ses pensées et eu soudainement une idée.

-Peut-être... la différence d'âge?

-La différence d'âge? Répéta G.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Je veux dire, ils ont tous l'air un peu comme nous... peut être qu'ils ont des différences d'âge semblables également?

Tout le monde pensait à ce sujet. Tout à coup, le visage de Knuckle s'illumina.

-Bien sûr! Lampo est environ huit ans plus jeune que Giotto, et ce garçon, Tsuna, à l'air d'avoir quatre ans. Le gosse de Lampo n'est probablement pas encore né!

-Dieu merci, grommela Lampo, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup les enfants. Les autres gardiens savaient, cependant, que profondément à l'intérieur, il était sans doute déçu.

-Bien... commença Giotto, prêt à mettre fin à la réunion, mais fut interrompu par un coup poli sur la porte (nda: comment un coup peut être poli). Se renfrognant un peu il dit:

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit et il se tenait une femme de chambre, à voir son visage on aurait dit qu'elle avait le cœur brisé.

-Mariam? Demanda Giotto, confus. Quel est le problème? Qu'est-il arrivé?

-L'un des jeunes maitres pleure... dit elle faisant un pas sur le côté pour montrer Tsuna à côté d'elle, son petit visage rouge et ses yeux remplis de larmes qui débordaient de ses joues. Je... je m'excuse mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, alors je l'ai amené ici...

Giotto traversa la pièce et s'accroupit devant le petit garçon et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- _Tsuna-kun? Y a t'il quelque chose de mal?_ Demanda t-il. _Es-tu blessé?_

Le petit brun secoua la tête.

 _-Je... je veux okaa-san..._

* * *

 **NdT: Je vais être absente la semaine du 5 au 12. Je sais pas quand (heure) je rentre le 12 donc le chapitre 6 arrivera après vendredi. Dès que j'aurais accès à internet**


	6. Chapitre 6: Attachés par la hanche

**Diclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à SkyGem et la traduction est de moi.**

Écriture: _C'est en japonais._ C'est en italien

 _Infos sur l'histoire: Jetés dans le passé à été initialement prévu pour être une trilogie. Ceci est la première partie, la seconde est en hiatus depuis 2012 et la 3ème attends que la 2ème soit finie. Si l'auteur poursuit la seconde partie je la mettrai mais en attendant..._

* * *

Jetés dans le passé.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Hayato se frotta ses yeux somnolant alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs de cette étrange demeure. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre les sons de pleurs et de les suivre pour trouver le petit brun de plutôt, Tsuna.

Tous les adultes autour de lui étaient pris de panique, essayant de le faire arrêter de pleurer. Hayato senti une petite pointe de jalousie. Chaque fois qu'il a pleuré comme ça il a eu des ennuis avec son père.

La seule fois où il n'a pas eu d'ennuis était quand cette gentille dame qui lui a appris à jouer du piano venait. Quand elle le voyait pleurer, elle ne se fâchait pas, elle venait le serrer contre elle et lui disait que tout irait bien.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Hayato prépara sa détermination et décida de les approcher. Les adultes levèrent les yeux vers lui.

Ignorant leurs regards curieux, l'argenté se dirigea rapidement vers le petit brun et maladroitement enveloppa ses bras autours de lui. Lorsque Tsuna leva les yeux vers lui, il a essayé un sourire hésitant sans rien dire.

Pour une raison quelconque, ce sourire rassura Tsuna et il a pensé que peut être son onii-san n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il semblait. Essuyant rapidement ses larmes, Tsuna lui a offert un sourire tremblant et le propre sourire de Hayato s'élargit. Le lâchant il ébouriffa les cheveux du brun espièglement. Et déposa un baiser fraternel sur sa joue.

Les gardiens Vongola regardèrent avec étonnement que Tsuna est passé d'un petit enfant apeuré à la petite boule énergique et duveteuse qu'il avait été avant sa sieste.

Et à partir de ce moment,Tsuna et Hayato étaient inséparables. En dépit de ne pas parler la même langue, en quelque sorte ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Et on en voyait jamais un sans l'autre.

C'est arrivé au point que Tsuna n'arriverait même pas à dormir si son Hayato-nii n'était pas là, et vice versa.

Pendant ce temps, la même chose semblait se produire avec Mukuro et Nagi. Après l'incident des cheveux du premier jour, l'illusionniste est devenu étrangement protecteur de la seule fille du groupe.

Pour la plupart de la première semaine, tout le monde faisait à peu près leur propre chose. Hayato et Tsuna exploraient la maison et parfois les jardins. Activité dans laquelle ils étaient rejoints par Ryohei et/où Takeshi qui y participait parfois. Kyoya était la plupart du temps seul, faisant allez savoir quoi, mais parfois il rejoignait Tsuna et Hayato si ni Ryohei ni Takeshi n'était là. L'alouette japonaise n'avait rien contre eux, il n'aimait simplement pas les foules. La seule raison pour laquelle il tolérait la présence de Hayato (qu'il avait quelque chose contre) était parce que Tsuna ne se séparait jamais de plus d'un mètre de Hayato. Et il s'était attaché au brun, en fait ils l'avaient tous fait. Même Nagi et Mukuro qui parfois décidaient qu'ils pourraient arrêter de jouer des tours à Daemon pour apprendre à connaitre l'autre paire.

C'est un jour où Asari s'ennuyait n'ayant rien à faire qu'il vient avec l'idée lumineuse d'enseigner aux enfants un peu plus sur la langue des autres.

Il a fallu un peu soudoyer Kyoya, mais il a pu tous les rassembler dans la bibliothèque.

 _-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ici, Asari-nii?_ Demanda Tsuna curieux, inclinant la tête sur le côté alors qu'il posait sa question. Les gardiens étaient (heureusement) parvenus à convaincre les enfants de les appeler "grand frère" à la place de "oncle". La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même pas vingt ans.

 _-Je vais vous apprendre à parler la langue que parle votre Hayato-nii._ Répondit Asari d'une voix amicale et il vit les yeux du petit brun s'illuminaient sur le sujet.

Se tournant vers le garçon aux cheveux argentés assis à côté de lui, il a commencé à faire des gestes enthousiaste lorsque Hayato pensa avoir compris l'essentiel de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Hayato se tourna vers l'homme japonais et demanda:

-Allons-nous aussi apprendre leur langue?

Asari se permit un moment pour être impressionné par leur système de communication pour sourit.

-Bien sûr. Mais malheureusement, cela signifie que vous et Mukuro devraient être séparé de vos autres moitiés pendant quelques heures.

-Quoi? Cria Mukuro en se levant brusquement. Pourquoi? S'ils apprennent l'italien ne serions nous pas en mesure de les aider? Et ils nous aideraient à apprendre leur langue plus facilement aussi!

-Oui, mais les choses iront beaucoup plus vite si nous avons des leçons en même temps et non l'un après l'autre. Une fois que vous aurez appris les bases, cependant, vous reviendrez ensemble et vous pourrez vous entre-aider, d'accord? Ne veux-tu pas pouvoir être en mesure de parler à Nagi?

Tsuna, qui avait regardé en silence jusque là, tira sur la manche de Hayato et regarda interrogateur.

L'argenté pris sa main droite le montrant pour se représenter puis l'accola à sa main gauche qui semblait représenter Tsuna puis les a séparés.

Tsuna ayant compris ce que son ami voulait dire écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais en fait, il l'a pris étonnamment bien. Souriant à Hayato, il hocha la tête une fois, puis se retourna et alla s'asseoir à côté de Takeshi et Kyoya lequel fit un sourire suffisant à Hayato.

Supprimant l'envie d'attaquer l'homme plus âgé, Hayato se retourna et suivit Asari dans une autre partie de la bibliothèque suivit par Mukuro. Knuckle qui avait été calme tout ce temps resta avec les cinq autres enfants.

Après septs jours a voir constamment Tsuna à ses côtés il se sentait bizarre de regarder par dessus son épaule et de voir Mukuro à sa place. Il pouvait voir que la tête d'ananas ressentait également la même chose. Ce petit fait à eu l'étrange conséquence de les faire devenir plus amical l'un envers l'autre.

Asari le remarqua et sourit; aucun des gardiens n'avaient prévu que les deux seuls enfants italiens se lieraient aux deux enfants les plus timides plutôt que l'un envers l'autre. D'une certaine manière cependant c'était très approprié.

Et durant environ la prochaine heure et demie, Asari enseigna à Hayato et Mukuro les bases de la culture japonaise. Des choses tel que "Bonjour"; "Au revoir"; "Comment vas-tu"et "Je vais bien". Hayato demanda même à apprendre une certaine phrase particulière.

Pendant ce temps, la même chose se passait avec le gardien du soleil. Et sans surprise, au moment où ils sont tous revenus ensemble, ceux qui avaient le plus appris étaient Nagi, Tsuna, Mukuro et Hayato.

Au moment où Asari déclara les mots "nous allons revenir ensemble", Mukuro et Hayato détalèrent et se laissèrent tomber aux côtés de Nagi et de Tsuna, respectivement.

Lorsque Hayato se fut assis aux côtés du Tsuna, le brun lui sourit et trébucha sur les mots:

-Ti voglio bene. *

Les yeux de Hayato s'écarquillèrent en entendant les paroles de l'enfant. Il était ravi d'apprendre qu'il signifiait tant pour son ami.

Le serrant maladroitement il souffla:

\- _Anata Wo Mamotte Agetai *._

Ça lui avait pris une éternité pour mémoriser les mots et parvenir à les prononcer de sortes qu'ils étaient même à moitié compréhensible. Cependant quand il a vu l'expression de Tsuna, il savait que ça en avait valu la peine.

Le petit brun laissa échapper un petit rire en disant un enthousiaste:

-is!

* * *

*Ti voglio bene: Je t'aime (quand on parle à un membre de la famille)

*Anata wo mamotte agetai: Je veux te protéger/ je veux vous protéger (avec les you...)

NDT: A noter que ni l'auteur ni moi ne sommes bilingue italien et où japonais. Les traductions viennent d'internet. Je les penses juste (notions).

* * *

Re note: Pour ceux qui attendaient samedi: nous sommes rentrés un jour plus tôt en raison des bouchons.


	7. Chapitre 7: Question inatendue

**Diclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à SkyGem et la traduction est de moi.**

Écriture: _C'est en japonais._ C'est en italien

 _Infos sur l'histoire: Jetés dans le passé à été initialement prévu pour être une trilogie. Ceci est la première partie, la seconde est en hiatus depuis 2012 et la 3ème attends que la 2ème soit finie. Si l'auteur poursuit la seconde partie je la mettrai mais en attendant..._

* * *

Jetés dans le passé.

* * *

Chapitre 7 Questions inattendues

Alfeo marchait tranquillement à travers le manoir Vongola sur son chemin vers le bureau de Primo.

L'homme aux cheveux orange venait juste de revenir d'une mission en Angleterre et avait vraiment hâte d'être libre pour tout le reste de l'après-midi. C'était bon d'être à la maison. Il avait juste besoin de donner son rapport au Primo, puis il serait libre pendant quelques jours.

Tout comme il marchait, quelque chose a attiré l'avis de l'homme; les servantes semblait un peu trop heureuses pour une raison quelconque. Faisant une note mentale afin qu'il puisse spéculer plus tard, l'homme continua son chemin vers le bureau de son patron.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il attendit l'habituel "entrez" de Giotto, mais personne ne répondit.

Il commençait à se demander si l'homme était sorti au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Ses yeux vers le bas de fuite, il a vu un petit garçon, peut-être quatre ans, les yeux fixés sur lui avec des yeux bruns larges, curieux et un visage qui semblait trop familier pour que se soit une coïncidence.

Après une minute à l'étudier, le garçon doit avoir décidé que Alfeo n'était pas dangereux et fit un pas de côté avec un sourire sur son visage, tenant un doigt sur ses lèvres et chuchotant:

 _-Chut! Giotto-nii s'est endormi! Ne le réveillez pas!_

Un peu perplexes à l'utilisation de la langue japonaise de l'enfant et sa ressemblance étonnante à son patron, Alfeo entra, regardant autour. Ce qu'il y vit le fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise. À l'intérieur de la chambre étaient cinq autres petits garçons et une petite fille qui avait tous une ressemblance surprenante avec les gardiens Vongola.

Les enfants s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol, dessinant des images avec des crayons de couleurs vives. C'était une activité normale pour des enfants. Ce qui était sérieusement anormal, cependant, c'était ce que certains d'entre eux dessinaient.

La plupart des enfants dessinaient des choses normales, comme des fleurs et des lapins où des soleils souriant, mais de ce que Alfeo pourrait voir de l'image que le sosie d'Alaude dessinait, il crut voir le gamin, armé d'une paire de tonfas battre cinq autres, tous plus de deux fois sa taille. Il y avait beaucoup de sang ... et il y avait le dessin du sosie de Daemon, son dessin était encore plus inquiétant que celui du mini Alaude. Son image ressemblait étrangement à un gardien de la Vendice. Comment un enfant pouvait même savoir ce que c'était, Alfeo n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça suffisait à le faire frémir.

Actuellement dans la pièce avec les enfants se trouvait Giotto, qui s'était endormi sur son bureau, un peu de bave sortant de sa bouche. G, qui était étendu sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, s'étant évidemment endormi en lisant quelques documents et Asari, qui somnolait sur l'autre canapé, une main tenant un morceau de papier et l'autre reposant discrètement sur son épée. Alerte, même dans son sommeil, pour d'éventuels ennemis.

Du côté des enfants, le petit brun qui avait ouvert la porte s'affala aux côtés d'un aux cheveux argentés.

Allant à asseoir à côté d'eux, Alfeo sourit curieusement aux enfants et demanda:

-Hé les enfants! Ça vous dérangerait de me dire ce que vous faites ici?

Sur les sept, deux seulement semblait avoir pleinement compris lui. Le plus jeune de ces deux-la, celui aux cheveux argentés, se moqua de lui, en lui disant:

-Si vous voulez savoir, les sept d'entre nous avons en quelque sorte été envoyé ici depuis quatre cents ans dans l'avenir. Giotto et les autres prennent soin de nous jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de nous renvoyer. Oh, et il n'y a que moi et la tête d'ananas mâle qui comprenons l'italien. les autres sont tous japonais.

Pendant un moment, tout était calme, avec Alfeo ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à cette explication. Puis, laissant un sourire condescendant se dessiner sur ses traits il commenta:

-Quelle imagination créatrice vous avez là, mon petit! Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire la vraie raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici?

Le garçon qui ressemblait à Daemon grogna et répondit:

-Nous sommes entrain de vous dire la vérité, bouffon! Vous n'avez qu'à demander aux autres!

Sceptique, Alfeo se tourna vers Tsuna et lui demanda pourquoi il était à la maison. L'enfant le regarda simplement avec des yeux confus pour une seconde avant de se tourner pour regarder interrogateur celui aux cheveux argentés.

-Je pensais vous avoir dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas l'italien, imbécile! Demandez lui en japonais!siffla le garçon en question.

Alfeo recula un peu au venin dans sa voix qui le faisait sonner tellement comme G apparemment l'apparence n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils partageaient.

Jetant un autre regard sceptique vers le garçon, Alfeo se retourna vers le brun et lui demanda cette fois-ci en japonais:

- _Que faites-vous ici les enfants?_

Au vu de l'expression du garçon cette fois-ci il avait compris. L'enfant sourit doucement, en disant:

- _Nous avons été envoyés ici depuis l'avenir! Voyez, un jour nous sommes apparu juste ici, puis des trucs rigolos sont arrivés, puis Giotto-nii nous a dit que nous étions dans le passé désormais nous devons attendre la fin du mois pour qu'une personne nommée Talbot puisse nous ramener à la maison._

D'une certaine manière, venant de cette petite bouille du garçon innocent, l'histoire semblait un peu plus crédible, mais Alfeo n'était pas encore sûr qu'il était prêt à croire que ces enfants avaient en quelque sorte voyagé à travers le temps.

L'homme était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'un des enfants se faufiler derrière lui, et sentit son cœur presque s'arrêter quand un enfant aux cheveux noirs énergique avec les yeux bruns se jeta sur son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou en disant:

 _-Je vous ai pris! maintenant, vous êtes sous mon contrôle!_

Après avoir surmonté son choc initial, Alfeo sourit, se sentant en quelque sorte tiré dans le jeu.

- _Oh vraiment? Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, oh grand et puissant?_

Il y eu un petit rire du garçon sur son dos avant qu'il ne dise avec enthousiasme:

-J _ouez avec nous! Giotto-nii, G-nii et Asari-nii se sont tous endormis et les autres sont occupés à faire d'autres choses! On s'ennuient!_

Toujours debout avec le garçon pendu à son cou, Alfeo entendit l'enfant laissa échapper un petit cri et envelopper ses jambes autour de sa partie centrale pour ne pas tomber. Regardant vers les enfants, il leur dit:

- _Pourquoi n'irions nous pas tous dans une autre pièce et jouer? Nous ne voulons pas réveiller Giotto-sama et les autres._

Après avoir traduit ses paroles en italien pour les deux autres enfants, Alfeo marchait les enfants hors de la salle, avec le petit garçon, qu'il a vite appris se nommait Takeshi fermement cramponné à son dos et le petit brun appelé Tsuna saisissant sa main et le tirant avec enthousiasme vers l'avant .

* * *

Environ une demi heure plus tard, Giotto a été réveiller par un silence assourdissant.

Remuant dans son siège, le blond a essuyé le peu de bave au coin de sa bouche et regarda autour de la salle pour les enfants. Voyant les papiers avec les dessins sur eux, abandonnés au sol, Giotto s'est mis à paniquer.

-G, Asari, réveillez-vous! Les enfants ne sont plus là.

Immédiatement, les deux hommes se sont réveiller en sursaut et ont commencé à regarder autour d'une manière extravagante, toujours à moitié endormi. Ne voyant pas les enfants, ils se sont levés, et se sont précipités hors de la salle pour commencer leur recherches frénétique. Les trois n'avaient pas parcourus trois pieds (ndt:0,9 mètres) avant d'entendre un éclat de rire qui les fit s'arrêter et se regarder les uns les autres dans la confusion.

Leur faisant signe d'être calme, Giotto marcha lentement dans la direction dont il pensait venir le son. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ont entendu un petit rire sur le chemin, maintenant sûr de la direction, les trois hommes ont suivi.

S'arrêtant devant une porte qui a conduit à l'une des salles de réunion, Asari l'ouvrit et ils ont tous été récompensé par un spectacle particulièrement amusant:

Les tables, qui sont généralement disposés dans un carré fermé, avait été poussé contre le mur et il y avait des oreillers et des couvertures réparties sur le sol.

Au milieu de la pièce, Alfeo était cloué au sol par cinq des mômes tandis que les deux autres, facilement identifiés comme Kyoya et Mukuro, étaient assis sur son torse.

Dans un coin de la pièce, assise nonchalamment sur l'une des tables, était Isabella, regardant ce qui se passait avec un air amusé. Ses cheveux roux vins atteignant son menton ont été tiré vers l'arrière dans une queue de cheval bien rangé, et elle et Alfeo avait échangé leurs costumes pour une paire de joggings et t-shirts blanc uni.

Toute la tension de son corps s'évapora en voyant que les enfants étaient très bien, Giotto s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Vous semblez bien vous amuser. Il a entendu G dire, sonnant aussi amusée que Giotto lui-même.

Les enfants se sont tournés vers eux, de grands sourires ornaient chacun de leurs visages. Même Kyoya.

Soulevant sa tête pour qu'il puisse voir son patron, Alfeo sourit un peu penaud:

-Hey, patron. Je suis rentré il y a peu quand je suis allé vous donner les rapports, vous et les autres étaient endormis alors je l'ai laissé sur le bureau et suis allé m'occuper avec ces mômes.

Giotto hocha la tête, souriant doucement.

-Très bien, je le lirais plus tard.

Ensuite, Tsuna a demandé quelque chose qui a poussé tous les adultes dans la salle à le regarder avec surprise. C'était tellement surprenant que personne ne savait comment réagir.

- _Ne, Giotto-nii qu'est-ce que les Vongola?_


	8. Chapitre 8: Il est temps

**Diclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à SkyGem et la traduction est de moi.**

Écriture: _C'est en japonais._ C'est en italien

 _Infos sur l'histoire: Jetés dans le passé à été initialement prévu pour être une trilogie. Ceci est la première partie, la seconde est en hiatus depuis 2012 et la 3ème attends que la 2ème soit finie. Si l'auteur poursuit la seconde partie je la mettrai mais en attendant..._

Jetés dans le passé.

* * *

Chapitre 8: Il est temps.

* * *

- _Ne Giotto-nii, qu'est-ce que les Vongola?_

Il y eu quelques instants de silence avant que Giotto a lâché un:

- _Nani_?

 _-Les Vongola_. Répéta Tsuna

Il y eu à nouveau quelques instants de silence avant que Asari ne lui demande:

- _Tsuna-kun ... où as-tu entendu ce nom?_

Tsuna haussa les épaules presque nonchalamment, et répondit:

 _-Je surprends les gens le dire tout le temps! Même vous les gars le disait très souvent._

Les trois adultes se sont jetés des regards inquiets les uns les autres: ils devraient vraiment être plus prudent; lorsqu'ils parlaient d'affaires de la mafia, ils devraient vraiment faire en sorte que les enfants ne soient pas autour.

Laissant échapper un petit soupir, Giotto se tourna vers les deux italiens et leur demanda:

-Combien est-ce que vous connaissez tout deux des Vongola?

Mukuro et Hayato, ont échangé tous deux des regards significatifs avant que Mukuro ne réponde d'une voix significativement ferme:

 **-Tout**.

-Tout? Demanda Giotto sonnant un peu hébêté

Hayato hocha la tête en disant:

-A propos de la mafia, les gardiens, les anneaux, les familles allié... ma famille paternelle est alliée aux Vongola.

-Et j'ai l'habitude d'être une partie des Estraneo... a ajouté Mukuro, son expression un peu sombre.

Giotto et ses deux gardiens présents ont pris un certain temps pour absorber tout cela avant que Asari ne leur disent:

-Alors, s'il vous plaît ne laissez pas les autres savoir.

Hayato laissa échapper un grognement.

-Pour qui nous prenez-vous, des abrutis? Bien sûr, que nous ne leur diront pas. Tout simplement parce que nous faisons partie de ce monde, ne signifie pas que les autres doivent l'être!

Les adultes ont été surpris par la lumière féroce et protectrice dans leurs yeux, surpris de voir qu'elle était non seulement dirigé à leurs charges respectives, mais aussi aux autres.

Soupirant, le blond prit une profonde inspiration, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse alors qu'il tentait de trouver une réponse plausible à la question de la jeune brune.

En regardant en arrière dans les yeux brun chocolat, Giotto se laissa tomber sur un oreiller et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, Tsuna courut vers lui et s'installa rapidement sur ses genoux, inclinant la tête en arrière et regarda vers lui avec un sourire.

- _Tsuna_? Lui demanda Giotto, un peu confus face à l'audace soudaine de l'enfant d'ordinaire timide.

L'enfant de quatre ans rougit un peu et dit:

- _Cela va être une longue histoire, non? Chaque fois que je vais visiter papi, il me raconte des histoires, et je m'assoie toujours sur ses genoux!_

- _Ton grand père?_ demanda Giotto, voulant retarder la conversation à venir aussi longtemps que possible.

Tsuna secoua un peu la tête.

- _Je l'appelle comme ça! Mais il n'est pas mon papi! Il est le patron de Otou-san! Mais il est vraiment agréable et une fois, il y a un certain temps, lui et ses gardiens sont venus avec Otou-san nous rendre visite!_

 _-Ses... gardiens?_ demanda Giotto, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il se tourna vers ses amis, assis à côté de lui, ne remarquant pas que les autres enfants étaient également venus s'asseoir.

Le jeune visage de Tsuna est devenu un peu confus alors qu'il hochait la tête à ce sujet.

- _Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est un gardien_. Admit-il semblant tout à fait perplexe. _Mais je sais que eux et papi sont vraiment des amis proches!_

- _Combien, en a t'-il?_ demanda Giotto, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Le visage de Tsuna se fronça alors qu'il réfléchissait, comptant les gens de ses souvenirs sur ses doigts avant de dire d'une voix claire:

- _Six, il y en a six!_

Giotto sentit le sang quitter son visage. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible... ça pouvait? Le père de Tsuna ne pouvait pas être dans la mafia, le pourrait-il? Prenant une grande respiration, le blond demanda dans ce qu'il considérait être une voix calme,

- _Comment est-ce que les amis de ton grand-père l'appelle?_

 _-Ils l'appellent Timoteo._ répondit Tsuna immédiatement, après coup il ajouta: _Mais parfois, ils l'appellent ... Nono_

 _-Nono?_ demanda Giotto, livide, une boule dans la gorge.

Tsuna hocha la tête et dit:

 _J'ai demandé à Otou-san ce que cela signifiait une fois. Il a eu ce drôle de regard sur le visage et dit que j'avais mal entendu. Il a dit qu'ils ne l'appellent pas Nono, mais "Nonno", ce qui signifie grand-père. Mais, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu Nono..._

Giotto hocha la tête, échangeant des regards incertains avec les autres. Peut-être que ce que le père de Tsuna lui avait dit était vrai, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment mal entendu ... mais ça ne semblait pas très probable.

Tout à coup, il sortit de ses pensées par Tsuna bougeotte nerveusement sur ses genoux. Regardant vers le bas, Giotto a attiré son attention, et les joues de Tsuna est teintée de rose.

- _Euh, donc Giotto-nii, pouvez-vous me parler des Vongola?_

Giotto, trouver sa soudaine timidité un peu amusant et demanda d'une voix légère:

- _Pourquoi donc êtes-vous intéressés par les Vongola?_

Tsuna remua un peu plus avant de pointer l'anneau, dans ce qui était presque un murmure:

- _Votre bague..._

Encore une fois, tous les adultes se figèrent, même Isabelle et Alfeo, qui maintenant écoutaoient. Les autres enfants japonais écoutaient avec une attention soutenue.

- _Mon anneau?_ Demanda Giotto, d'une voix presque aussi basse que celle de Tsuna.

Le petit brun hocha la tête à nouveau, semblant encore un peu timide.

- _Il ressemble à celui de papi._

Les surprises n'allaient-elles donc jamais s'arrêter? Maintenant, non seulement le père de Tsuna était potentiellement dans la mafia, mais il y avait une forte chance qu'il était dans la famille Vongola!

Lorsque Giotto ne dit rien. Tsuna se mit à parler, sa voix devenant un peu triste.

 _-Papa est très souvent absent pour le travail, je le vois presque jamais. Mais quand je serai grand, je veux travailler dans le même endroit que Otou-san, afin que je puisse passer plus de temps avec lui! Mais maintenant, je suis trop jeune, donc je dois juste apprendre tout ce que je peux sur son travail! Et comme Giotto-nii a la même bague que grand-papa, et il a les gardiens aussi, je pensais que peut-être le travail de Giotto-nii était comme celui de papi et otou- san..._

Giotto sentit son estomac se nouer à la vue devant lui, en voyant l'expression déchirante de tristesse sur le visage du jeune Tsuna. Le père de ce garçon lui manquait vraiment...

Décidant de le sortir de sa tristesse, Giotto a tiré l'enfant plus près de lui, ignorant le petit cri de surprise, et sourit, en disant:

 _-Eh bien, Tsuna-kun, le Vongola est un groupe que j'ai commencé quand j'étais adolescent, pas trop longtemps après que mes parents sont morts. Nous sommes un groupe dont le seul but est de protéger les faibles..._

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, après que les gardiens avaient laissé les enfants dans leurs lits et avaient disparu pour une « réunion de famille », d'une certaine façon les six enfants ont trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Tsuna et Giotto.

- _Dîtes_ v _ous savez, Giotto-nii et les autres sont encore plus cool que je croyais qu'ils étaient!_ » Dit Takeshi avec un sourire sur son visage impressionné. _Quand je serai grand, je veux être comme eux!_

- _Ils sont tous EXTRÊME!_ cria Ryohei dans ce qui ressemblait à un accord, même Hibari semblait légèrement impressionné par leurs gardiens temporaires.

Chrome hocha la tête en accord avec un peu d'hésitation, de même Mukuro et Hayato étaient assis tranquillement, regardant ce qui se passait avec intérêt. Merci à la poursuite des leçons de japonais d'Asari, ils pouvaient comprendre des morceaux de ce que les enfants disaient. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour déduire ce que la conversation était, mais ils étaient intrigués quand même.

Sans parler qu'ils apprendraient probablement l'essentiel de ce qui se passait de leurs partenaires plus tard.

La conversation a dûré un certain temps personne ne savait vraiment quand c'est arrivé, mais à un moment donné durant la deuxième heure, le dernier des enfants s'était assoupit. Ils étaient jonchés tout autour de la pièce dans leurs divers perchoirs.

C'est ainsi que Giotto les trouva lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre aux environs de minuit.

Cachant son sourire, le blond marcha rapidement vers son placard et en sortit des couvertures, l'une qu'il nicha autour de Kyoya, qui était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil moelleux près du lit de Tsuna. Une autre qu'il passa autour de Takeshi assez longue pour aller jusqu'à Ryohei. Lesquels étaient tombés endormi au pied de l'énorme lit de Giotto. La dernière couverture a fait le tour de Nagi et Mukuro, qui s'étaient recroquevillés l'un autour de l'autre à l'autre bout du lit. Enfin, Giotto réajusta les couvertures du lit de Tsuna pour qu'Hayato soit également au chaud.

Quand tout a été fait, le blond se retourna et sortit de la pièce, éteignant les lumières en partant.

L'infirmerie aurait un lit. Il pourrait l'utiliser. Juste pour la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, presque comme si c'était le signal, les sept voyageurs du temps se réveillèrent tous à quelques minutes les uns des autres.

Les enfants sont restés inhabituellement calme. Sachant tous qu'ils avaient ressenti la même chose.

Ils savaient tous que le moment était venu.

Ils savaient tous qu'il était temps de dire au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis.

Ils savaient tous qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

 **NDT: Avant dernier chapitre. La semaine prochaine la conclusion.**


	9. Chapitre 9: Retour

**Diclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à SkyGem et la traduction est de moi.**

Écriture: _C'est en japonais._ C'est en italien

 _Infos sur l'histoire: Jetés dans le passé à été initialement prévu pour être une trilogie. Ceci est la première partie, la seconde est en hiatus depuis 2012 et la 3ème attends que la 2ème soit finie. Si l'auteur poursuit la seconde partie je la mettrai mais en attendant..._

Jetés dans le passé.

* * *

Chapitre 9 Accueil

Même une fois que tous les enfants se sont réveillé, il y avait toujours le silence car ils se sont tous regardé les uns les autres, ayant immédiatement réalisé ce que cette nouvelle connaissance signifiait:

Rentrer à la maison signifiait être séparé et même si les enfants ont vraiment voulu être de retour dans leur époque, ils étaient tristes des perspectives que cela entrainerait sur leur amitié.

Tsuna pris fermement la main de Hayato et Mukuro enroula ses bras autour de Nagi.

Il y eu un long moment de silence avant que Kyoya ne se leva soupirant doucement.

- _Allons prendre le petit déjeuner._

Hébété, les enfants japonais acquiescèrent tous. Et tout le monde suivi sans discussion, même Mukuro et Hayato, qui en générale cherchaient les combats avec la jeune alouette.

Lorsque les enfants sont arrivés dans la salle à manger, de façon assez surprenante, la seule personne qui s'y trouvait déjà était Lampo.

En les voyant, l'adolescent, qui n'avait vraiment qu'un peu plus d'une décennie de plus qu'eux, sourit nonchalamment, sirotant son café.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tôt les enfants?_

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Hayato ne réponde: « Nous partons. »

Pour un moment, Lampo les regarda sans comprendre avant de demander:

-Quoi? _Partir?_

En dépit de son manque apparent de sentiments pour les enfants, son expression est immédiatement devenu inquiète.

-Est-ce que qu'il y a quelque chose les gars? Que voulez-vous dire que vous partez? Vous n'avez nulle part ailleurs où aller! Et Talbot n'est pas prêt à vous renvoyer d'où vous venez!

Mukuro secoua la tête. Son sourire habituellement omniprésent était absent de son visage.

-Non, Lampo, rien ne s'est passé, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide de M. Talbot pour rentrer à la maison ... »

Tsuna leva les yeux vers le gardien aux cheveux verts, les larmes brouillant sa vision.

- _C'est l'heure, Lampo-nii. Nous allons vous revoir un jour, n'est-ce pas?_

Il y eu encore un autre moment de silence durant lequel Lampo digéra toutes ces nouvelles informations, se sentant comme s'il y avait un trou dans son cœur. Les enfants rentraient à la maison. Durant les presque deux semaines et demi qu'ils avaient été là, la présence des enfants était devenue naturelle. Ils étaient déjà une partie de sa vie et il sera difficile de revenir à sa vie d'avant. D'avant leur arrivée.

Forçant sur son visage un sourire rassurant, il dit au garçon,

- _Bien sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour. Je n'aurais pas la chance de me débarrasser si facilement de vous autres marmots, ne?_ »

Tsuna sourit d'un sourire larmoyant à cela et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre de ce fait.

 _-Que diriez-vous que nous partagions tous un petit déjeuner ensemble, en tant que famille_ , _neh_? » Suggéra Lampo et les enfants hochèrent avec impatience la tête. Hayato et Mukuro ayant compris le mot "petit déjeuner" avait facilement déchiffré le sens de la phrase.

Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter sans avoir le petit déjeuner avec les gardiens, pouvaient-ils maintenant?

* * *

Lorsque Giotto arriva dans la salle près de vingt minutes plus tard, il constata qu'il était le dernier à arriver. Et que la disposition des sièges était aujourd'hui tout à fait inhabituel.

Alors que les enfants s'asseyaient généralement ensemble, aujourd'hui tous les gardiens s'étaient assis aux côtés de leurs homologues plus jeunes. Il restait un siège vacant à côté de Tsuna, lequel lui était évidemment réservé.

Sentant un étrange sentiment de désespoir dans le creux de son estomac, il fit lentement le chemin jusqu'à la table et s'assit, le blond sourit à son jeune camarade de chambre, mais le garçon ne lui rendit pas son habituel sourire aveuglant.

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, Giotto posa une main sur son front et demanda:

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, Tsuna-kun? As-tu de la fièvre?

L'enfant de quatre ans seulement secoua la tête et offrit un petit sourire, ses yeux jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Lampo.

Giotto suivit son regard, rencontrant les yeux de Lampo il lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

Lampo secoua la tête de manière significative, ses yeux disant à Giotto de laisser tomber le sujet. Giotto le fit à contrecœur et le reste du petit-déjeuner passa tranquillement. Personne ne prenant sur eux-mêmes de remplir le silence gêné.

* * *

Même si ce petit déjeuner était très calme; Tsuna se découvrit en profiter fortement, il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait quand il aurait fini de manger.

Quand il posa finalement sa fourchette, cependant, Tsuna fut forcé de regarder le regard interrogateur de Giotto.

Sentant un sourire apparaitre sur son visage alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui avait été comme un grand frère pour lui durant ces dernières semaines, Tsuna lui fit signe de venir un peu plus près.

Ses yeux montrant sa curiosité, Giotto se baissa et se retrouva rapidement serré dans les bras maladroits de Tsuna alors que l'enfant plaçait un bisou sur sa joue.

- _Giotto-nii me rappelle beaucoup Otou-san et papi, je voudrais être comme lui quand je serais grand._ murmura-t'il à son oreille.

Giotto ressentit comme un coup au cœur en se rendant compte à quel point ces mots sonnaient comme un au revoir.

S'écartant un peu, Giotto regarda craintivement le petit brun qui lui offrait un grand sourire même si il était teinté de tristesse.

Puis avant que Giotto ne puisse dire un mot, le petit brun ferma les yeux et disparut dans une bouffée de fumée.

Lorsque Tsuna rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un pays à des milliers de miles (kilomètres) de sa dernière position. Et plusieurs centaines d'années plus loin dans le temps.

Il a pris un moment pour regarder autour de lui, la vue lui était familière, c'était son quartier. Il tourna alors et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la résidence Sawada. Marchant lentement, le sentiment était surréaliste pour le garçon, il se tenait debout devant la porte d'entrée et regarda pendant un certain temps.

Puis il se dressa sur la pointe de ses pied et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette.

Il attendit en silence quelques instants que la porte s'ouvre. Quand elle le fut, il vit sa mère, elle se tenait là, son visage était fatigué, elle avait des sacs sous ses yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours.

Quand elle a vu son fils, debout à la porte, souriant légèrement, les yeux de Nana s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne se mette à genoux et ne l'entraîne dans une étreinte très protectrice et très serrée, les larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

-Tsu-kun... souffla t-elle d'une voix étranglée, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Tsuna alors que le garçon sentait ses propres larmes tomber de ses yeux.

* * *

G regarda en état de choc l'endroit où Tsuna avait disparu avant de sentir quelque chose tirer sur sa manche.

Se penchant, il vit Hayato regardant vers lui avec un demi-sourire en coin sur son visage. Il lui faisait signe de se rapprocher, comme Tsuna l'avait fait auparavant. Étonnamment, Hayato serra G dans ses bras. Après un moment, le garçon aux cheveux argentés commenta espièglement:

-Il semblerait finalement que vous ne soyez pas un gros con après tout. J'aurais pu avoir un pire colocataire.

G se dégagea hébété avant de regarder vers l'enfant au cheveux argentés. Sentant dégringoler son estomac alors qu'il se rendait compte que ce garçon était aussi entrain de dire au revoir.

Pour une seconde, le sourire en coin de Hayato se transforma en un sourire vraiment heureux. Puis il disparu dans un nuage de fumée, avant de réapparaitre dans un hôtel pas très loin de là où il avait été, mais très, très loin dans l'avenir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit chassé par sa sœur afin d'essayer les nouveaux plats qu'elle avait crée en son absence. Il ne remarqua pas les larmes soulagées qui se battaient pour couler sur ses joues.

* * *

Alors que le jeune camarade de chambre de G lui disait au revoir, cela se produisit avec Daemon.

Se sentant un peu ébranlé après avoir vu la disparition de Tsunayoshi. Il baissa les yeux vers ses jeunes, sachant immédiatement à leurs expressions qu'ils devraient partir bientôt eux aussi.

Mukuro ricana, avant de dire:

-Votre lit était assez confortable, maintenant, nous savons quoi voler la prochaine fois que nous venons ici.

Nagi eut un petit rire, pensant évidemment dans le même sens que son ami, même si elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

 _-C'était amusant d'apprendre à vous connaître, Daemon-nii. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre nous pour tout ce que nous vous avons fait!_

Avant que Daemon ne puisse répondre par une réponse sarcastique, les deux enfants avaient disparu. L'un réapparu dans un bâtiment décrépit où il fut rapidement attaqué par ses meilleurs amis soulagé, l'autre réapparu dans une maison dont les parents n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il ne restait que trois enfants, Asari se sentit commencé à paniquer.

Regardant vers Takeshi, il vit le garçon lui souriant mystérieusement.

Debout sur sa chaise afin d'envelopper ses petits bras autour du cou de l'homme japonais, Takeshi déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de dire:

- _J'espère que vous me inviterez à boire un thé un jour._

Comme il détachait ses bras et reculait, Takeshi sourit une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître d'une manière similaire à ses amis. Réapparaissant juste à l'extérieur du restaurant de son père.

Il n'eut qu'à faire deux pas à l'intérieur du restaurant avant qu'un client ne le remarque et ne hurle à Tsuyoshi de venir à l'extérieur, que son fils était revenu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Takeshi ne se trouve écrasé par l'étreinte de son père.

* * *

Alaude regarda le jeune garçon assis à côté de lui. Ses yeux trahissait ses sentiments de voir s'en aller le jeune garçon.

Kyoya se tourna vers lui avec des yeux impassibles et souriant. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même.

 _-Je vous reconnais comme étant un carnivore._ a t-il dit sans prévenir avant de tourner rapidement la tête pour cacher une petite larme scintillante sur sa joue et de disparaitre à son tour.

Il est réapparu dans une maison au Japon, où avait été mis au point le divorce de ses parents. On lui a dit de commencer à emballer ses affaires pour sa nouvelle maison en France.

* * *

Ryohei était le dernier des enfants à disparaître. Knuckle se trouva à retenir ses larmes alors que le petit garçon souriait brillamment dans sa direction.

 _-Knuckle-nii était un camarade de chambre extrême_. dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement calme.

Avec ses mots, le dernier des enfants fut parti. Il revient à son époque juste à temps pour sauver sa précieuse petite sœur d'une bande de méchant garçons de l'école.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit de retour à la maison, étreint farouchement par ses parents et sa sœur cadette.

Il était enfin de retour à la maison.

* * *

 **Ndt: Je répète pour les personnes ne lisant pas les disclamers: ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic que je posterais. Sauf si la suite sort du hiatus dont elle est plongée depuis 2012.**


End file.
